1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-powered vehicle, and more particularly to a vehicle adapted to carry a second vehicle in a trailing manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there has been much development in self-contained, self-powered mobile housing units wherein a truck-type chassis is provided, and the living quarters are built up and supported by the truck chassis, either integral with the driver's cab or separate therefrom. These mobile housing units are used normally for recreational travelling and camping. They can also be used to advantage as a travelling business office and living quarters, particularly suited to travelling salesmen and the like.
One of the disadvantages of these mobile housing units is that once they are parked at a trailer park or camping site, which is usually on the outskirts of a town, they cannot be practically used as a suitable transport vehicle for travelling to locations at short range from the camping site or trailer park. First of all, these mobile housing units are quite large and are difficult to maneuver in urban areas unless one is an experienced bus driver or truck driver, and secondly, each time the mobile housing unit must be used for short trips to surrounding locations, all dishes, cutlery and other small items must be stored so that they do not get bounced around.
Some developments have been made in providing a form of integrated garage on the rear of the mobile home which normally consists of a recessed opening including a ramp and a winch for loading a small, compact-size automobile onto the housing unit within the recessed garage. However, such a solution is often impractical since the total weight of the automobile must be carried by the truck chassis which greatly reduces the weight bearing capacity of the mobile housing unit since even sub-compact automobiles weigh at least 1500 pounds, and some of the equipment carried in the living quarters must be compromised to make way for the weight of the automobile. Also, the automobile must be carried fairly high on the chassis which greatly reduces the living space available within the living quarters of the housing unit.